Blood Red Peony
by redmoonX
Summary: Faith have its own way,own time,and own place and it will prove itself real time and time again.Botan and Kurama's path crossed once again after a long journey of loneliness and as Botan is forced to face a forgotten past, Kurama will have to decide whether to give in to faith or make his own destiny. Will the demon save the deity this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

It had been a long day for Botan and a particularly disturbing one as well. While cleaning her room in the Southern part of the palace of Reikai she stumbled upon an old silver jewelry box which contains her most treasured possession, a silver oval locket with a big amethyst at the middle. It was a gift but from who she couldn't remember. She feels like this is the only thing that connects her to her forgotten past. 100 years had passed and she isn't bothered anymore by the fact that she couldn't remember anything else aside from waking up in the palace and being informed that she is now a soul guide, a ferry girl for the lost souls of people who just passed away. She never asked anyone about it because when she tried asking Koenma he just scolded her and told her to stop being ridiculous. She saw how his grip tightened on the stamp he was holding when she asked him why she can't remember her past "Botan focus on your training as a spirit guide and stop day dreaming! Probably that's because you slipped on the stairs the day before you were about to start this job." "Probably…but then Koenma sama what was I before I slipped…I really couldn't-"

"Stop bothering me Botan! You were serving in the achieves of souls before you became a shinigami  
! Now enough questions!" The prince shouted like a little brat but Botan didn't see that his eyes softened and released a quiet sigh when he saw that Botan turned away sadly.

A ring from her compact device suddenly startled her and whe she opened it the face of Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara appeared in the screen. They were all in Keiko's Ramen House!

"Botan chan !" Greeted Keiko beside Yusuke, her soon to be husband.

"Oi Botan what are you doing there are busy?" Yusuke asked.

"Whats up guys! Awe are you having a get together without me?" Botan responded with a huge smile.

"That's why we called you! Come here we're just starting hurry up or this Buffoon here will eat everything up!"

Kuwabara suddenly grabbed Yusuke's neck and kept him there in a head lock "Who are you calling buffoon huh Urameshi!" Yusuke dropped the compact while Keiko started scolding the two of them about not breaking the table again like they did last time when suddenly Kurama picked up the compact and smiled gently at Botan.

"If you're not busy Botan chan we really hope you can come here and join us." He said while trying to see the surrounding of her room. It's not his interest to spy on peoples house but for some reason he couldn't stop feeling curious what would be this bubbly deity's room look like. It was pink white and blue. He smiled inwardly thinking how it suits her fresh, comforting and cute. Cute? Where did that came from? "soon as possible! Save some food form me ok! Kurama kun?" he heard Botan calling his name "Gomen Botan chan yes I am listening. We'll wait for you then." He smiled at her as she returned his smile and closed the compact.

30 minutes later…

"I'm here guys anyone missed me?" the door of the ramen house slid open and there stood the pink eyed deity of death. No one will ever suspect that this 17 year old looking girl is actually a 100 year old shinigami and a few hundred years older in her past existence. She was standing and laughing with the rest when Keiko appeared from the kitchen doorway and saw her. The brown haired girl looked so pleased to see Botan and hugged her. "It's been a while Botan chan! Oh your hair looks so long now it looks so pretty!" Keiko said touching the light blue hair that was tied in a high ponytail. It's now hanging till her waist and it looks so glossy and soft that Keiko couldn't help but admire it.

"Eh I just didn't have time to cut it Keiko chan hehehe..uhm..ano..do you really think it looks nice?" Botan asked blushing and fidgeting a little.

"Ah cut the crap out Im damn hungry! Shees these girls are so weird!" Yusuke said right before Keiko hit him in the head. "You don't know how to complement women that's why. Yes Botan chan it looks really beautiful!" Keiko said sitting far from Yusuke. They started eating and chatting with the exception of Hiei who is staying with Mokuro in Makai, and Yukina who went back to the ice demon village, much to Kuwabaras disappointment.

It was 2 am already when they decided to call it a night. Yusuke is sleeping over Keiko's house while Kuwabara and Shizuru are going home to their house. Kurama was on his way to the opposite side when he noticed that Botan is just standing there still facing the road the siblings took.

"Botan chan? Is there a problem?" He asked politely.

Botan faced him and shook her head."Iie Kurama kun I'm just so happy to see everyone that until now I still feel quite awake. I'm thinking if I should stay around for a while and tire myself to sleep!" she whispered happily. Kurama couldn't help but feel awed by the effect of the moon light on Botan. The silver light of the full moon casts an ethereal glow to the deity who has now transformed back to her pink kimono. He blue hair is glittering and flowing like waterfalls. "She looks surreal." He thought to himself. He walked towards her and before he could think, Youko spoke for him without warning "Do you think the grim reaper can join for a walk then?" Botan's eyes twinkled in delight. She likes Kurama not in a romantic way but she does like him. He is nice and gentle and polite, a complete bishounen gentle man! "Hai!" she said nodding her head with a smile. They walked for a while until they arrived in a park with children's playground and a bridge connecting to another park which is usually for teenagers. Botan sat at the swing and Kurama sat on the other side. They were in a comfortable silence, Botan thinking how everyone seems to have matured a little and Kurama thinking why his youko side suddenly decided to invite the deity for a walk. He likes Botan but he's wondering if it's better to just leave it like that and be content just being friends. He felt the attraction when he first met her, like a pull of gravity unexplained and undeniable but as he get to know her he couldn't stop but fall with this bubbly grim reaper. He tried to suppress it and act as a normal friend, something is holding him back probably the kitsune in him is still restless and cold hearted that's what he always thought and now it puzzles him why its as if suddenly he doesn't care whether she notice it or not.

Botan looks at him, he looks so serene that she can't help but wonder what is going on with her friends mind when suddenly Kurama realized it and looked at her. "Gomen Botan chan did you say something?" Botan shook her head for a no " I'm just wondering what you're thinking because you look so lost in space." She answered giggling. They start talking about how Yusuke and Keiko's wedding, about the work in reikai and they laugh thinking how Hiei would look if he comes to the wedding wearing a tuxedo or hakama. By this time they were walking towards the bridge. Botan heard a fish splashed on the lake and run towards the middle part. She leaned and accidentally fell over the rail of the wooden bridge. Kurama held her hand and while his trying to pull here Botan stopped struggling and a blank expression came into her face. Kurama didn't had a hard time pulling her and when he put her down she slumped into the floor kneeling. "Botan chan? Are you ok?" he asked but there was no response. He kneeled beside her and saw that blank expression. He tried shaking her a bit "Botan! Botan answer me!" he was still shaking her shoulders a bit when a high pitched scream came from here as she started struggling…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Kurama tried to make her still and ends up hugging here because she wouldn't stop struggling. Botan eventually stopped and looked at Kurama straight in the eyes. He was shocked to see that there were tears in her eyes. " Botan chan whats wrong?" he asked holding her at arm's length. She was shaking all over and suddenly she fainted. Kurama sensed someone standing near them and he saw Koenma in teenage form which surprised the kisune because the prince is rarely in this form." Koenma." Kurama nodded as a greeting towards the prince. He's waiting what the prince would say and he's quite certain that whatever is happening to Botan is something that the prince is aware of. "I'll take her from here Kurama." He stepped forward but stopped when he noticed that Kurama didn't make even a slight movement to indicate that he will give Botan to the prince. "Don't worry about Botan, she's fine. I'm just going to bring her back to Reikai so she can rest."

"Whats going on with her?" Kurama asked.

"Like I said.. she is fine Kurama. She wasn't feeling well earlier back in Reikai, that's why I almost didn't allow her to come here because she needs more rest."

Remembering that Botan mentioned earlier that she 'escaped' from the palace and that no one knows that she's in ningenkai tonight Kurama became suspicious of the prince. "You're lying because Botan never informed you that she's coming here today. I also saw that you used your ring to make her lose consciousness just now so before I can give her to you I would like to know what's going on." Kurama said in a low voice unaware that his hold to the deity had gone tighter.

"It is Reikai's business but trust me I won't do anything that will harm her." The prince said in all seriousness.

Kurama decided to give her to Koenma. He carried her and walked towards the prince, handed her over but before letting her go "If anything happens to her be rest assured that you will have to answer to me and to the rest of the team." He said with a seriousness that shocked the prince. "Could it be that he remembers?" Koenma thought to himself . He did a mental shake of his mind and decided that its impossible for Kurama to remember Botan from his past because only the Blood Red Peony can bring back the erased memories of Botan. He nodded and took Botan. The prince walked away and vanished as worry and annoyance filled the head of the kitsune. He hates that Koenma had to take Botan and for some reason it feels as if he is giving her up and these feelings confuses him greatly. After a few minutes of just standing there he finally decided to go home with a plan on visiting Reikai if he doesn't hear from Botan by the next day.

2 days pass and he haven't heard anything from Botan. He's quite sure that if she's ok by now she would surely give him a call and say something about what happened that night, and the fact that she hasn't even called once means that there's something really wrong with her. He is going to see her and find out what's going on. It's not only Kurama 's mind that's made up but also the Kitsune in him who never settles to being denied of anything. When he went to the Reikai Palace he went straight to Botan's room and when he was about to knock, his demon ears caught the slightly loud retort of Koenma to someone inside the room who is obviously annoying the prince. At first he thought that the prince is talking to Botan but he realized that Koenma and whoever is inside the room is actually talking about her.

"She can't be reminded of anything Kairan! It's the best for her and for everyone!" Koenma's slightly raised voice said to the other spirit.

"But Koenma sama why did she remember? How could she possibly remember without using the Blood Red-"

"Kairan! Never mention that! Only few people here in Rekai knows of the existence of it! My mother never told anyone about it until before she dies and it will remain a secret because it could be a very dangerous thing if handled by an evil being." Koenma explained to Kairan in a hushed voice.

"Forgive me my lord I just can't help but wonder how did her memories came back all of a sudden." The spirit warrior named Kairan said.

Koenma hesitated for a while as if contemplating how much information he should share to the warrior, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh "Yesterday I sent Ayame to Botan's room since I couldn't contact her. She told me that Botan is not answering to her knocking. I got worried I was thinking that something happened because she never leaves the palace without saying anything to me or to George so I went to check, maybe she tripped in her room or something and fainted..you know Botan she can be so clumsy at times.." The prince paused and looked at his sleeping friend with a sad smile on his face and then he continued his face becoming grim "She was not in her room but I noticed a jewelry box in her table. I couldn't help but be curious what's inside especially since I already suspect what it is, and I was right. It was the necklace that Youko Kurama gave her 100 years ago. I think it have something to do with the sudden re occurrence of her lost memory."

Kurama was stunned to hear his name. I gave Botan a necklace? What is Koenma talking about? Why is lying? Too shocked to listen he didn't hear the rest of Koenma's words but before he can think more of it he suddenly heard prince's footsteps "Here Kairan bring this back to the sacred room and let no one see it." And Kurama was out of the Rekai palace's gate within minutes.

A few minutes after they left her…

Botan woke up feeling all refreshed and rested. Her hair tumbling down all around her. "Uhmmm..I feel like I had a very long dream but I can't remember.." She said stretching "Eh..what day is it? Oh no im late!" She hurriedly took a shower, got ready and ran straight to Koenma's office. She was expecting to be scolded by the prince that's why it confused her and relieved her somehow that he didn't say anything about her being late but only asked her how she's feeling "after your high fever" as he said it and went straight on giving her instructions on going in a mission with 3 spirit warriors in Makai. "Kairan. This is Botan and she will be accompanying you and the rest of the team to go to Makai ." Botan was surprised when a young man who looks like his just older than her by a year or two answered from behind her. She knew him although they were not friends. His name is Kairan and powerful spirit warrior raised to protect the Royals and the Spiritual Treasures of Reikai. He have flowing yellow hair tied up behind his nape which goes down till his knees. His eyes are gold and he's wearing a black kimono but instead of the normal flowing hakama, he is wearing a black sashinuki hakama which is gathered at the ankles. She also noticed that he is wearing high flat boots instead of sandals. "No wonder all the girls are talking about him he's really cute =3" Botan said silently giggling. He suddenly looked at her and smiled. "It's my pleasure to meet you Botan san." He said bowing to her. " Its very nice to meet you as well." She answered bowing back. She was relief that he doesn't seem arrogant, he actually looked very polite.

"As I was saying Botan you will accompany them to Makai and help with the preparation of the palace that we just recently constructed. Once the palace is done it will be easier for us to address the problems in that realm. I will be appointing demon officials to stay there since its going to be dangerous for spirits to be the one managing the place. I will give you further instructions later. You guys will leave in a week's time so be prepared." Said the prince.

"Hai! I will do my best to assist them! Er…but why me..? Didn't you said it yourself that its dangerous for spirits to be there hah Koenma sama..? ~.~"

"-.-' well Botan you're used to going to Makai because of your missions with the Reikai Tantei so it shouldn't be a problem." Koenma answered.

"Don't worry me and the rest of the warriors will protect you Botan san." Kairan said smiling at the deity.

"Oh hehehe thank you Kairan kun don't worry I will help out as much as I can! You can count on me!"

Meanwhile back in the human world..

Kurama was back In his apartment. He can't stop thinking what he just heard "the necklace that Youko Kurama gave her…" those words can't stop circulating through his mind. "I never gave Botan a necklace and I certainly haven't met Botan a hundred years ago..unless…!" his eyes grew wide as possibilities came surging through him. "What if for some reason my memory about her had been lost as well? Because of the Blood Red thing? Whatever it is, Koenma made it clear that it is something hidden..and something that the old queen of Reikai had found…or made. I need to find out what it is and what is hidden in Botan's past that they are trying to erase it so desperately." Deep in thought he walked into his window looking at the setting sun "What is my connection to your past Botan.." he whispered.

That night the Kitsune's mind was set with a single goal of finding out the truth. "Im going back to Maikai." As his red hair slowly turns silver..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

In front of a hidden cave entrance stood a silver haired fox demon. 17 years had passed but it feels as if just yesterday he was running through the woods to get into this cave with his bat demon friend Korunue. "This lair will be filled with the most valuable treasure from all the 3 realms one day, ne Kurama? He can still recall the bat demons words while smirking in a friendly way. That had been Korunue's last day before he got killed while in their mission to steal another treasure from makai. "I need your help right now Bat." Youko whispered smiling at how ironic it feels to be here in makai, in his cave once again thinking about treasures, only this time the treasure he seeks is not for his own gain nor for its value but for the purpose of helping someone important in his life which he never had in his past Youko life. He walks into the cave and the smell, the feeling the memories all came to life as déjà vu hit him. He walked deeper into the cave, went past an indoor garden surrounded by a small lake while patches of sunlight can be seen showering the different colored flowers and at last he came into a narrow passage almost invisible because it's being concealed by a protruding wall of uneven rock. He walked for a couple of minutes until he arrived into a dead end.

A couple of miles from Youko's cave a demon with black wings lays in the ground in front of the skull filled underground altar. He can hear his rasping and ragged breath echoing all around him. The echoes mocking him, reminding him that he's all alone in this underground hell. The fallen demon couldn't move. Paralyzed with torn wings, the only part of him that shows life are his anger filled dark amber eyes. Torn away from his body he vanished into nothing more than a floating powerless evil spirit, he couldn't believe that his soul would be able to go back to his body after 100 years. "Finally you have awaken, and so have I..You can't escape me anymore this time Botan.."

Botan was fixing the hem of her kimono in front of the portal to Makai when Kairan and 2 other Spirit warriors arrived. She realized that this is actually the first time she saw the spirit warriors. It is rare to see them walking around the palace. Even while guarding the king they are hidden somewhere. She also noticed that Kairan seems to be the youngest of all 3 of them and he is the only not wearing silver armor around the shoulder. "Maybe his rank is lower?" thought Botan. She greeted them cheerfully and Kairan, like he did the first time bowed his head to her. She found it a bit uncomfortable but nonetheless gratified that he held her in such high regards. "Are you ready Botan San?" he asked while the 2 other warriors remained silent. "Always ready!" she said feeling comfortable with Kairan. They all stepped inside the portal and suddenly Botan felt the heavy cold wind of Maikai blowing on her face. It feels weird coming here in Makai with other people. She misses the Urameshi Team even though Kairan is not a bad company as well. "Maybe I can introduce him to them! I'm sure they will like him =3" Botan glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. His glorious golden eyes look alert as if sensing if there is danger around ready to strike if any demon decides to attack. She smiled to herself "I know he will protect me."

The oldest in the group whom she learned to call "Kaichou oji chan" was the first to speak. "There will be a rainstorm coming soon It's best if we run." He said looking at them with his good natured face. Like Kairan both of the warriors are wearing a kimono and a hakama but they have silver armor around their chest and shoulders. Kaichou started running, his blue kimono flowing with the wind, while the other spirit called Saijin looked up at Botan and Kairan. "I'll go ahead and scout the area. Keep close behind." He said mainly to Botan since Kairan already knows the team formation. Before Botan can answer there was and flash of green blur and he was gone. "He is the fastest among us." Explained Kairan casually. Botan was reminded of Hiei and she suddenly remembered that he is currently residing here in Makai.

"I wonder where Hiei is right now." She though as images of Saijin and Hiei having a marathon in Yusuke's school. She giggled inwardly and Kairan looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "At least she's happy." He thought smiling sadly..

In Reikai Palace..

The toddler Koenma was sitting in his usual desk but unlike his usual activity he is not stamping tons of documents, instead he is looking through scrolls as old as his father and as big as he is.

"where is it…where is it…" are the words that can be heard from the prince for a couple of hours already. "Ayame!" he shouted as the black kimono appeared from the wall.  
"Yes Koenma sama?" said the voice of the emotionless woman.

"Bring me the Black Book." He said without removing his eyes from the scroll. Ayame hesitated and she saw a painting of a the three realms and 7 orbs floating around it. 1 of the orbs has turned black and 2 others are gray, while 4 remained pure white orbs.

"Ayame hurry this is very important!" Koenma said startling the usually calm spirit.

"Koenma sama the Black Book cannot be touched by anyone aside from King Enma, You and your mother. It is also inside your father's room which I cannot enter" she said in her usual way.

Koenma let out a sigh; he doesn't want to be in his father's quarters even though the king is not in the palace right now. "Alright you can leave now." He said as he went to his father's room while the hairs in his arms stand on their ends.

He left the office leaving the scrolls open. Ayame couldn't help but be curious on the scrolls. She moved closer her heart beating fast, she knew that these scrolls are sacred but doesn't know what it contains. She saw the words '7 Sacred Lights' written somewhere in the scroll. She looked at the pictures and realizing how important is in the scripture she decided to just leave it alone. Her respect for the Reikai king is far too great to intrude into the most dangerous secret of the kings and queens of Reikai. Ayame walked out of the room determined to bury everything in the most hidden part of her mind not knowing that she just discovered a part of the secret past of her closes friend in Reikai, her friend who is now currently trekking the dangerous forest of Makai.

It's been almost an hour already and Botan is flying alongside the running Kairan using her oar, she was wondering who will win if Hiei and Saijin ever have a marathon when suddenly Kairan asked her to stop. She hopped down from her oar suddenly sensing danger from all directions. She panicked when suddenly..

"Botan san trust me.." Kairan said picking Botan up as he starts running while carrying her. More than 20 demons are running after them! He runs faster than any of them and Botan wasn't scared. She looked up at him and saw surprise turning into annoyance registered in his facial features which made her shift her eyes to the position she was looking and there in front of them, 50 demons were standing. Kairan didn't stop running he continued, Botan closed her eyes shut waiting for the impact but nothing happened and they keep running still. She opened her eyes and the demons are gone. She looked back and saw the other demons that were behind them earlier standing far behind as if they are not sure whether to follow or not. One started running and another and soon all of them are following them again. A lizard demon leaped and was closing in from behind "Kairan behind us!" Botan panicked "Hold tight." He said in a whisper as he suddenly faced the enemy and blew lightly on the wind. Little glittering lights flowed out into the air from his mouth and suddenly a light green spirit ball appeared, multiplied and charged straight to the 7 demons nearest to them. As the energy spheres touches each demon they suddenly froze and slowly vanished in thin air as if they are ashes being blown by the wind. A few seconds passed, Botan was speechless. No blood, no scent, even their spirits vanished. This is the first time Botan witnessed this kind of power, a power than can erase even the spirit of a living creature. She tensed up as goose bumps crept all over Botan and she realized how dangerous Kairan could be but that's not all, somewhere behind the back of her mind she thinks she knows someone else who have that kind of power. Kairan sensed her getting tensed but he kept on running even though the rest of the demons that was destroyed weren't following anymore. He looked at her and saw "Botan san are you ok?" He asked knowing that Botan got scared of what happened. "Uhm… Kairan kun..may I ask something.."

He had no choice.."It is my gift Botan san or curse if you prefer to call it. As much as I hate to use my power I don't have any other choice but to destroy those demons or we will be dead by now." He said without looking at her.

"Hai, I understand that. But I just want to know who else have that kind of power? For some reason I think I know someone who uses the same ability but it seems that I forgot. Hehehe.. gomen Kairan kun it's just that it bothers me a bit as if uhm..oh forget about it! It's my fault for not paying much attention on the history of the old spirit warriors. I might have red it somewhere." She said in a half hearted laugh. Kairan noticed this, at first he was worried that she might have remembered something from her past again but he let out his breath not even realizing that he was holding it "so she thinks the spirit warriors are the ones who possess this power..? That's somehow much better then.." he thought to himself glancing at Botan who have a troubled look in her eyes. She's still looking behind them; the nagging feeling won't go away giving her an uneasy feeling. She felt sorry for the souls that vanished just like that, being a soul guide made her see all the sides of the deceased ningen and youkai. Even the most evil youkais had asked her to give them some time to see their families and love ones even for just a few minutes before she takes them away forever. "Those youkais no matter how bad they are will surely want to see their love ones one last time.." she thought sadly and as her thoughts moved towards Kairan's power the eerie feeling came back again and she can't stop thinking who that person is. She tried hard thinking one by one of her friends, allies and youkais and humans with powers that she has encountered. One of them has the same power and she's quite positive about that but who is it? She didn't stop thinking as Kairan never stop running under the darkening sky of Makai, the onset of the storm is nearing.

_Flash. _Lightning strikes out of nowhere.

"Kyaahh!" Botan suddenly screamed and she shuts her eyes tightly.

_Flash._

"Botan san we're almost there." She heard Kairan's voice as she felt a raindrop hit her cheek. She opened her eyes and look around, the rain is making everything so blur. _Flash. _A strike of lightning lightened up the whole surrounding and for a fraction of a moment Botan saw a silver haired demon standing in the middle of the rain looking up the sky as a blue haired girl, glowing in the raining night slowly descends from heaven into the arms of the demon.


End file.
